


Suicide & Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Suicide, There will be more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean commits suicide!





	1. Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I just wrote.

Dean took a deep breath and reached over for his handgun. He keeps on telling himself he was ready and all, but hesitance took over him as he took a step back and admired the weapon in front of him.  _Stop acting like you’ve never seen a gun before, Dean._ He thought. 

 

Dean had been unhappy for reasons his little brother Sam had been oblivious about. The loss of his job and apartment has taken a toll on his life. Friends? Dean never really had friends to begin nor any to turn to when he needs them.

 

He couldn’t really think of a reason to live anymore. 

 

_I’m just a nuisance to my family._

 

He wonders what his dad thought of him. Just a pathetic, uneducated 29 year old man who can only find a job at a gas station. Dean couldn’t disagree with that statement - it was the truth. He really was nothing. He was a disappointment.

 

thats why he’s sbout to put a bullet in his brain. He’s just seconds away from ending his life. He took one last sip of his whiskey and placed the bottle on the desk in front of him.

 

Grabbing the gun and loading it, he pressed the gun against his head, easing his fingers on the trigger...

 

and boom. Everything suddenly went dark.

-

Sammy knocked on Dean’s bedroom door, and after no response, opens the door and expected to see his green-eyed, freckled older brother.

 

But no, that was entirely false.

 

all he saw was a corpse with blood leaking out of it’s dead.

 

”D-Dean?...”


	2. Waking up & Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up at a hospital and makes acquaintances with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my bad writings skills.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and closed them again. He could hear multiple conversations in the background though they’re inaudible. Kind of like when someone is talking behind your back and doesn’t want you to hear them. 

His head hurt like hell and he could barely focus on his situation. Who saved him? The most likely culprit would be Sammy but he’s also unexpected. Sam wasn’t supposed to arrive hours later.

He opened his eyes once again and inspected his surroundings. He was on a hospital bead and was in a room with white painted brick walls with closets and machines he wasn’t familiar with.

Footsteps hit the shiny floor of the hospital as Dean looked up to see who it is.

“Hi there, Dean. How do you feel?” asked a man in hair hair and astonishingly amazing blue eyes.

“I’m fine.. I guess. What happened?” Dean didn’t know why he wanted to act dumb. Of course he knew what happened.

“You shot yourself. You were intoxicated too, maybe that’s why you decided to end your life. Do you need anything?” Castiel looked concerned, not the pity concerned. He looked super passionate about his job. Dean couldn’t deny his heart fluttered at this look. Oh well, that’s not surprising. He fell for anyone of any gender.

 

”Once again, i am fine. My head hurts but I think I’ll recover..” his tone annoyed but thankful for asking. He was tired of being asked all of these questions.

 

”Okay. If you need me just press the button over there,” He directed his finger to the button he was referring to, “You have a visitor. I believe he’s coming soon..” and like that, he walked away.

 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He was just tired and really couldn’t figure out why, but before falling into slumber, he overhears a conversation between one of the doctors and a familiar voice.. A few snippets of the conversation could be heard, but the situation wasn’t made clear.

 

”not surprised he... to kill himself. A worthless piece of ...., really.”

 

”Sir, ....you..please..... leave.... wasting.. our time.”

 

Closing his eyes again, he went into slumber. This time successfully and oblivious to every other audible word that was uttered.

 


End file.
